


Kid!UF!Skelebros/'Rent Reader

by Grillby_Coalee



Series: Fic raffle [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid!Uf!papyrus, Other, Reader-Insert, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, gender neutral reader, kid!Uf!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: You Are the adoptive parent of Underfell Sans And Papyrus. Reader is Gender neutral. The is a named Character (just a teacher that's all) Fluffy and part of a fic raffle.





	Kid!UF!Skelebros/'Rent Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candycoatedeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=candycoatedeyes).



> Origianlly on tumblr : https://undertaleimaginesandheadcanons.tumblr.com/

(This is @imagine-candied-eyes Fic that they won from the fic raffle)

(the underfell skeleton brothers are the adopted kids of the gender neutral reader. Gender neutral parents are called Renren or renny. I am going to use both)

“Renny! Paps is crying again!”

Sans shouts across the room. You sigh and shout back,

“Sans could you try to calm him down for me. I’m making dinner and need a second before I can be over there!” You quickly turn to pull the lasagna and the garlic bread out of the oven. It is Papyrus’ favorite of course, although sans won’t eat it if Papyrus helps.

“I wanna help Renren! Let me help!” Papyrus had apparently wandered over to try and convince you to let him help… again. You sigh and explain that you already finished everything but he could get out the cups if he really wanted to help.

“He is really fast for a 5 year old. So fast that he ran right past me to get to you!” Sans stated in a slightly surprised but certain tone. You let a tiny laugh and agree. Papyrus had already started to put the cups in their places when Sans decide to get out the plates and let Papyrus set the silverware.

“Thanks for the help you two, but we gotta wait a little for the lasagna to cool. And Sans, I’m surprised that you aren’t taking a nap, you almost always are near dinner time.” You say in a playful tone while setting the food on the stove top to let them cool a little quicker. Papyrus lets out a tiny laugh and excited noises when he hears “lasagna”. Sans then explains that Paps crying actually woke him up and laughs a little at Papyrus’ excitement over dinner. You let out a small “oh” when he said that but then point out that a 9 year old shouldn’t sleep as much as Sans does anyways. Sans, like every time you point that out, sticks his tongue out at you and huffs a little.

“What have I told you about doing that mister? You know that it is very rude and that you shouldn’t do that to people.” You say in a playfully snooty tone mocking what his teacher has said to him when he’d misbehave. The three of you laugh together and then start mocking Sans’ Teacher in increasingly silly voices.

“Don’t talk back to me young man!” Paps said in a high tone.

“How dare you disrespect me Boy!” Sans responded even higher chuckling.

“Hush up child! The adults are talking!” You laugh with a silly tone.

“I don’t understand why she thinks you can’t raise us! You’re awesome Renren!” Papyrus tells you as you start to serve dinner. You smile and explain that Mrs. Rinehart thinks kids need two parents to be raised properly. Sans quietly asks if you’ll get a Spouse to help care for them. Papyrus and Sans both seem uncomfortable with that thought.

“Why would I need a Spouse when I’ve got the two cutest boys in the world!” You tell your sons happily, they both light up and hug you. Then you all enjoy your dinner as a happy family. The end.

( @imagine-candied-eyes I hope you enjoyed reading this!)


End file.
